


Forever

by Braila125



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Memories, Missing Scene, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braila125/pseuds/Braila125
Summary: They at least said "forever", didn't they?Remember about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, very short story about Nick's memory of Judy.
> 
> Part two: "Judy's Diary" soon. 
> 
> WARNING: POSSIBLE GRAMMATIC MISTAKES!

Nick sat on his chair and sighed. Little bunny did the same i front of him with her ears up and big, brown eyes looking at him expectantly. She looked almost like her aunt. The same smile, the same laught, the same passion... The fox sighed once again. He was old. Very old, to be honest. And now, in his 85th birthday this little kid comes to him. Of course, she wasn't a kid in exactly meaning of this world. Caroline is almost 28 years old. She is kid for him. Second bunny in the ZPD. So similar... but it isn't  _she_. It isn't  _his_ bunny. Judy is gone. Gone for so long...

"What do you _exactly_ want to know, kid?" he asked. Caroline looked angry for a moment (he at least called her a "kid", didn't he?), but nominute passed by before she smiled again. She wanted to know. But what was so interesting about Judy she couldn't hear from her family? Parents, grandparents... they all are so proud of their hero. So why she came to him?

"How it was like? To work with my aunt?" she asked. Nick raised his eyebrow, looking at hear in silence. How it was like?

"It was... it was perfect" he said. His eyes seemed to be far away from small room in his old apartament. Like he was back in this moments many years ago. "I mean... she was brave. And loyal. And friendly. Very friendly. And trustworthy. Yeah, I could trust her with everything. She was always ready to help. We were partners in ZPD for almost 15 years. We met every morning before precinct. I had two cups of coffee, and she always had something to eat, 'cause I used to "forget" about breakfast." he laughed quietly. His green eyes for a moment was full of light and emotions. She was perfect. Too perfect for him. He never really deserved someone like her. "We sat on the same chair. But no one ever sayanything about it. During our break we always went to "The Mammals Heaven". She always ordered small salad, occasionally  with carrots." Then he smiled to himself once more at this memory. "That was a nickname I gave her after our first meet. Carrots. She was always ready to save everyone around. How many times e were in hospital because of this hero things, we both probably had..."

There was silent for a moment. His memory showed him his bunny one more time. Her smile. The way she looked at him, hustled him, played with him. He remembered her scent, her closeness. For a moment he felt her hands on his neck, playing with his fur. Violent eyes looking at him with this warm light within. Could almost hear her soft, sweet voise saying: "ready to make the world a better place?". Oh God, he haven't heard her for so long it actually hurt. 

"You miss her?" asked Caroline carefully, seeing how much it hurts him. Nick then looked at her, this time with shadow on his old face.

"Every day. Every night. Every hour. The day she died was... was..."

"Was the worst day of your life?" she ended for him. Nick sighed.

"Yes. But... I don't remember much. We were on duty, like every friday afternoon. 33 years ago. Then Clawhauster informed us about shooting in park. We went there." He had to stop for a moment. He haven't told that story yet. To anyone. This day he lost the most important person in his whole life. The reason he smiled. Someone who changed him. Showed, that he isn't just a _fox._ Someone who showed him how true love looks like. "It was like we came to the hell. Noisy, chaotic. Mammals screamed and tried to go out. Some of them lied lifeless on the ground. Blood was everywhere. I almost begged her for waiting for help. But she ignored me. Too many citizens could die. So we attacked this crazy criminals." one more break. He felt tears forming in corners of his eyes. If he could just turn back time... Begged her more, take her away from danger... heaven knows he'd do it! He'd do everything to bring her back! Everything... 

"And?..." Caroline almost felt his pain. She saw it. But he needed to tell everything right now. He isolated from them for too long. He didn't let anyone in. But she wanted to know, wanted to help him. He just had to say it loud.

"I lost her from my sight. No long after someone hitted me on my head. I woke up in a hospital bed. They didn't want to tell me in the first place, but we all knew I'd find out anyway. So they told me. Told me, that... she was shooted in heart. Nothing and nobody could save her. She... she was dead before someone even called an ambulance."

This time he simply closed eyes. It was still too real for him. his empty inside. Burning pain he couldn't fight for years. He lost her. Lost her too fast. Why it was her? Why not he? She should life. She was the one who deserved it. So why she? It isn't fair. Why someone so good, so innocent, so empathic had to die, and someone like this fools in park could still walking and breathing? 

"You felt empty inside after that, You couldn't life normal, like usually. There was pain you never knew you'd be able to feel. Felt like... world should end. You couldn't understand why everything is just like nothing happened. Why the sun is shining, why music's paying... why everything is so alive while she is dead..."

Nick looked at Caroline with surprise. 

"How you..."

"How I know that?" the bunny smiled sadly. "I just know how it hurts when you loose someone you loved. 'Cause you loved her, am I right?"

Nick smiled sadly with tears in eyes, looking down at his feet. She was very clever. Just like her aunt.

"Are you right? Yes. Yes, you are. I loved her. I still do".

Tears falled down his cheeks. 'Cause if someone dies, it means we'll have to stop loving them?

Caroline stand up and hopped on his laps and higged him strongly.

Just like her aunt.

He smiled gently and hugged her back, looking at the photo on the other side of room. Photo from their wedding. He touched gold ring on his finger. He missed her. Missed her like hell. But they promised to each other, didn't they? They promised they'll be together, even if one of them die. She used to say, that as long as we love somebody, he lives. She still is so alive in his memory.

As they said.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, sorry for mistakes :(  
> But I hope you like it anyway


End file.
